My Life
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: On the day of Bella's first public assgnment for the Dark Lord, Rodolphus is confronted to the reality. Being a Death Eather is way too dangerous for him and his wife.


My life

Rodolphus was sat quietly at some Death Eater's funeral. The weather was incredibly cold for a day of August. The weather was threatening, it seems like the clouds were mocking him. You couldn't guess if it was going to rain or not. He hated that kind of days. He hated even more going to Death Eater's funeral. Somehow, it made him realised that he could be next on the list. It had been a very busy summer for the pureblood cause, there had been a lot of raids and certainly too much blood spilled.

At his left was his beautiful wife, Bellatrix. For the occasion, she wore a black skirt, with a black jacket. Her sleeves weren't long enough to camouflage her mark, but her husband figured out that it was actually the whole point. She also wore delicate black lace gloves. She had pinned up her hair, placing in it a delicate hat with a black veil called bird cage. It framed her cheekbones so perfectly. Because Bellatrix was Bellatrix, she had also put on bright red lipstick. She was always desirable, but especially on that day, Rodolphus thought.

Next to Bellatrix was perfect little Narcissa. She had chosen a very loose black dress. Being heavily pregnant, her wardrobe choices were limited. She had done some sort of a complicated half up half down hairdo. She curled the loose hair. Rodolphus couldn't help to think that Narcissa was equally as beautiful as her sister, in a very different way. However, they had the same porcelain skin tone. She had black Mary Jane shoes on.

Next to his own wife, was Lucius Malfoy. He looked as polish as always. He was wearing his signature black silk suit, with a slytherin green tie, matching Narcissa's jewelry. He had his snake can in one hand, and the other rested protectively on Narcissa's belly. Since she had been pregnant, paranoia had struck him. He obviously wanted his baby boy to be perfect. He had nice shiny shoes on. His long blond hair was perfectly straightened.

Before the ceremony ended, Bellatrix was invited to speak on behalf of the Dark Lord. She got up, and Rodolphus could see all men looking at her tight skirt. She attracted sexual attention, she couldn't help it. She gave the family of the dead her most sincere sympathy, and thanked them for their implication in the cause. Her speech was brief and to the point. Bellatrix starting to playspoke person for the Dark Lord didn't please Rodolphus.

After excusing themselves, the four of them left the graveyard. Lucius and Narcissa invited the couple for dinner. Rodolphus couldn't resist the blond's kitchen, so he accepted the invitation before speaking to his wife. Happily for him, Bellatrix also wanted to go.

It was a rather calm night. Lucius opened up one bottle of his fine wine, they ate while talking of normal things. They talked about the upcoming baby boy, and finally settle on a name: Draco. It will fit him for sure the family thought. Then, Narcissa officially asked Bellatrix and Rodolphus to be the godparents of her child. They both accepted, truly honored to have been chosen. However, Rodolphus hoped that nothing bad would happen to Narcissa or Lucius, because he doubted very much of Bellatrix and his own capability of taking care of a baby. Bellatrix couldn't even handle the more simple green plant, she wouldn't succeed at nursing a baby.

If you didn't know, you could never have guessed that the two couples had been to a funeral. However, Rodolphus was still haunted with the thoughts he had during the ceremony. He decided to tell his wife about them.

They were alone, in the kitchen when Rodolphus started to turn is thoughts into words.

''Don't you think we could be next?''

Bellatrix took the kettle and started pouring herself hot water.

''Next for what'' she answered clueless.

''Next to die''

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, and focused on her cup again.

''Rodolphus this is ridiculous. I am highly trained, may be the brightest witch around, what would I have to fear? Beside, the Dark Lord wouldn't risk me on something that wouldn't be worth to die for.''

Rodolphus was shocked. With his eyes round as saucers, he answered.

''You would be welling to die for him, would you?''

Bellatrix looked at him strangely. In her eyes, he could easily understand that for Bellatrix, to die for her master was the only way to die with dignity.

''He is the reason I breath, so I wouldn't hesitate one second. Our cause is so important, anyone that cares should be welling to die for our Lord. Rodolphus, don't be stupid. ''

That what it. He couldn't believe her. She was brainwashed with their Lord's words. He knew she was completely fanatical about him, but when she said that she would die for him, Rodolphus was pretty sure it was empty words.

''Are you completely psycho? Bellatrix you have to stop being so obsessed about him! You are not his little puppet, you have a life apart from being a Death Eater. He should not rule your whole world!''

Bellatrix, of course, was in fury. However, she thought she understood something.

'' Now I understand Rodolphus'', she said coldly.'' You are jealous. Jealous that I love him, not you. I've already told you that we were together only because I needed to provide a good example to Narcissa, and because I had to save the day because this idiotic Andromeda flew away with that disgusting waste of human flesh. You are jealous that he fancies me. Over the years, I've been gaining importance, now I am practically his moth faithful and trusted follower. You are jealous because you don't have anyone to count on when the storms is coming. ''

Rodolphus was way past furious by the end of her little monologue. She was living on another planet. She wasn't seeing clearly the world. She was blinded by ambition and love.

''Bellatrix, he does not love you. He cannot love''

''LIAR!'' , she screamed.

''Anyway, this has nothing to do with Him. It has to do with me and you. Let's go Bellatrix, far away, where no one can find us. Let's leave everything behind before it's too late. Let's pack our bags before it's our turn to have a funeral. So many people we know have died, let's run away before it is our turn. He has took so many lives, it actually made me wonder why he didn't take my life yet ''

Bellatrix laugh, heavily, as she just heard a very good joke.

''Are you serious? You can't be! Was I having a conversation with you 5 seconds ago? Did you actually hear what I said? I wouldn't leave the Dark Lord for anything in the world. Fear of death is for the weak. I'll just act like we never had this conversation. Consider yourself lucky that I don't go tell the Dark Lord that you wanted to leave the country''

Just like that, Bellatrix took the two cups she had poor tea in, and left the room. In her way to the dinning room, she met Narcissa.

'' I heard you and Rodolphus screaming, is everything alright?''

Bellatrix simply shrugged her shoulders.

'' He is in one hell of a mood. ''

Narcissa laugh quietly, and smirked lightly.

''Umm Bellatrix I wanted to tell you, a very special visitor came in while you were dealing with your husband.''

Bellatrix showed no particular excitement.

''Great, do I know him?''

'' It's Him is waiting for you outside. He wants to congratulate you for today. He is very pleased with you Bella.''

She tossed the cups into her sister's hands and ran to the door.

In the mean time, Rodolphus got out of the kitchen and saw his wife running toward the door, empty handed. He looked at Narcissa, in a quest of answers.

'' The Dark Lord is here. He wanted to congratulate her. He is taking her out tonight. I'm sorry. ''

That night, Rodolphus had packed and unpacked his bag a quite impressive number of times, before finally going to bed, waiting for her wife to come home, if she would actually come back. She finally arrived, intoxicated with alcohol. He actually wondered how she managed to get home. She aimed straight for the bed.

Before drifting off to sleep, she whispered in his ears.

'' I've seen the luggage. Please don't leave me. ''

''Why?'', Rodolphus asked.

''Remember when you asked me what will you be to me on our honeymoon?''

''Yes, you said that even if you didn't saw us as a couple, you still saw us as a team. ''

Bellatrix smiled.

''That's right. Team mates don't fly away in the middle of the night. They stick together through eveeeeeeeeerything'', she said in a childish voice. ''Now sleep before I make you''

Rodolphus smiled. The last remark she said was so Bellatrix-ish.

''Good Night wife''

''Good Night husband.'', she said while kissing his cheek.

The morning after, everything got back to normal: the luggage was back to the attic and Bellatrix was back to the Dark Lord's.

_XXX_

**It almost ended well **

**I always thought that even if Bellatrix despites Rodolphus from times to times, she couldn't live without him. **

**So it's a one shot. So it's completed. So fallowing the story is… unnecessary :P More people than you think are ''fallowing'' completed stories, it is making me laugh every times :P**

**Is this story Bellamort or Belladolphus? I don't know. More like Bellamortdolphus.**

**You can always check my stories Always? and When we were young, they are my main focus for the summer xoxo**

**Reviews are love xooxxo**


End file.
